


I'll Be

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11128203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser wants to talk after they spent the night together, but Ray has other ideas.





	I'll Be

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

I'll Be

## I'll Be

by Callie

Author's Website: http://www.geocities.com/callinuk

Disclaimer: Due South and all of its characters belong to Alliance Communications.

Author's Notes: 

Story Notes: 

* * *

The blare of a horn from the street startled Fraser awake. He rolled away from the sunlight streaming through the window onto his back stretching lazily enjoying the early morning feeling of sleep leaving his body. His sleep fuzzy brain knew that something was missing, but he couldn't quite place it. As his head cleared, Fraser realised what was wrong - the rusty springs of his cot weren't protesting as he stretched. Fraser sat bolt upright confused for a moment as he looked around him - he wasn't at the Consulate - he was in Ray's bedroom in Ray's bed. 

Knowing what he would find, Fraser cautiously lifted the sheets peeping down at his naked body. "Oh dear," he murmured to himself as he glanced around the room. It looked like a hurricane had hit during the night. Clothes were strewn across the floor marking a trail from the bedroom door to the bed. He recognised his clothes inter-mingled with Ray's, and his red serge was half hanging off a wooden chair. Fraser couldn't help grinning foolishly to himself as he noticed his boots discarded on the floor, the long leather leggings seemed to have draped themselves over Ray's scuffed black boots. They were tangled together just as he and Ray had been last night as they had made love to each other. 

The enormity of their actions suddenly hit him, and Fraser flopped his head back down into the pillow with a sigh, but the memories of their night together insisted on caressing his memory making him feel warm all over. Fraser turned onto his stomach burying his head into the softness of the pillow as he tried to make sense of what had happened the previous night. 

Ray had invited him over to the apartment to watch a hockey game. Of course, Fraser had jumped at the opportunity to be close to Ray, and they had spent an enjoyable evening eating pizza and cheering on opposing teams. They had teased and pushed at each other as they baited one another about the strategy, strengths and weaknesses of their chosen teams. As they shoved at each other playfully, their eyes had locked for a moment. Time seemed to stand still as they stared at one another willing the other to see the depth of their hidden and unspoken feelings. As one, they had leaned into each other, lips barely touching, hands entwined as they kissed for the first time - a gentle and tender kiss that would change their lives forever. 

The gentle kisses opened a door both men had thought closed to them, and their hidden passion for each other was suddenly unleashed as they dragged one another towards the bedroom discarding clothes on the way. Their first attempt at love making had been clumsy and awkward with arms and legs taking on a life of their own getting in the way as they tried to claim and mark each other. Fraser smiled into the pillow - the second and third attempts had been wonderful, sensual and satisfying for both of them. 

Fraser rolled onto his back again as he stared up at the cracked ceiling - he licked at his lips remembering how Ray's lips felt on his as they kissed - soft, warm and loving. But most of all, Fraser recalled the feeling of total contentment that had washed over him as they lay in each other's arms after their love making. Fraser turned his head sideways - he could smell Ray's unique scent on the pillow, and he suddenly felt alive for the first time in a long time. 

Energised, Fraser pulled back the blankets rolling out of bed and padding across the room to the door. He retrieved his now rumpled henley from the floor noticing for the first time, as he pulled it over his head, that it reached down to his knees. 

As Fraser reached the door, his nerves suddenly re-appeared and he stopped in his tracks. He was afraid - terrified of his feelings and frightened that he would make the same mistakes he had made with Victoria. Taking a deep calming breath, Fraser cautiously peered into the living room - Ray and Diefenbaker were sitting together on the couch - the wolf had his head resting on Ray's legs. Dressed in a faded yellow bathrobe, Ray looked relaxed as he idly stroked at Diefenbaker's furry head. 

Fraser felt his heart thumping in his chest, and he swallowed deciding to regroup his thoughts in the bedroom before tackling Ray. The wooden floor creaked as he tried to make his escape back to the safety of the bed. 

"Morning Frase," Ray looked directly at him smiling. "Come and park it," he waved his hand at the couch. "If ya can get this fur ball outta yer place," he pushed at Diefenbaker playfully. The wolf whined in protest, and Ray giggled as he turned back to ruffling the white fur. 

Fraser walked across the room perching nervously on the arm of an overstuffed chair, knowing that he probably looked ridiculous in just his henley. He suddenly felt exposed and he shivered slightly pulling at the hem of the shirt. "Ray," he stammered. "Don't you think we should talk about last night?" 

Ray looked up at him. "What about last night?" he feigned an innocent expression on his face before turning his attention back to Diefenbaker who was pushing his nose into Ray's hand demanding attention. 

Fraser cleared his throat before continuing. "Well. I.... you....we...," he floundered tugging at the hem again, knowing that the henley couldn't be stretched any lower. 

"We what Frase?" Ray looked up, the innocent expression remaining on his face. 

"Oh God. He was asleep," Fraser thought to himself, his panic rising. "Well... we uh...," he blushed bright red at the thought that Ray may have been asleep. 

"Do ya mean when we watched the hockey game?" Ray teased as he idly scratched Diefenbaker's ears. The wolf whined in pleasure begging for more. 

"Well no," Fraser shifted nervously. "I was referring to later when we.. um. Well you know..." 

"Oh," Ray smiled, his expression playful. "You mean when we went at each other liked crazed bunnies." Fraser's mouth dropped open in surprise and he blushed again. His mouth remained open, lost for words. Ray cocked his head to one side grinning mischievously as he waggled his eyebrows at Fraser. "Is that an invitation Frase? Cos if it is," he drew himself up on his knees pushing a protesting wolf to the floor. He leaned towards Fraser almost touching, his hands resting on the arm of the couch, his breath hot on Fraser's skin. "I'm all for it." 

"Well yes. I mean no," Fraser shook himself from his trance as Ray raised his eyes upwards. "What I mean is.... that's what I was referring to. Yes," he finally stammered. 

"OK. Good," Ray grinned sitting back down. "I think I got that. Sorta," he grinned again flopping back onto the couch. "So," he looked back up at Fraser smiling. "It's Saturday, and we both got the day off. So whaddya wanna do?" 

Fraser cleared his throat again nervously. "I think we should talk about what happened between us last night before we plan the day," he said firmly. 

"Frase," Ray pulled a face, his smile disappearing. "You like me. I like ya," he waved his hand at Fraser. "So what's to talk about?" Ray stared at Fraser, his pale eyes showing fear. "Don't ya like me?" 

"Ray," Fraser scolded leaning forward to touch Ray's arm. "Of course, I like you. I like you very very much." 

Ray shrugged his shoulders, a small nervous smile playing on his lips. "So we're ... ya know..." he started to say. 

"Yes," Fraser smiled back. "Yes we are. But I still think we should discuss the situation. What happened last night could have serious ramifications for both of us. We have to think about the effect of our actions on our careers, your family, our friends and colleagues." 

"Why?" Ray interrupted. "Why do we have to think about them? I just want to think about you and me. And .... and damn the rest of `em. Is that so wrong?" 

"Ray," Fraser said primly. "That is totally irresponsible." 

Ray jumped to his feet, anger flaring in his pale eyes. "Don't call me irresponsible. I aint." He started to pace up and down the living room angrily. "For once in my life, I wanna .... wanna think of me and want I want, and no-one else. I am so sick of thinking of everyone else and what they want. My Mum. My Dad. Stella. They all wanted me to do what they wanted. What I wanted .... wanted didn't come into it. And what I want right now... is to think about you and me." 

"Ray," Fraser stood up. "Calm down." 

"Calm down," Ray shouted his voice rising. "Calm down. Ya calm down," he turned stabbing a finger at Fraser. 

"I am calm," Fraser replied evenly. "You're the one shouting." 

Ray glared at Fraser. "So come on... what's wrong with wanting to just think of me and you and forget the rest of `em?" 

"Nothing at all," Fraser answered calmly. "But I don't think we should rush head long into something that we both might regret. We have both been hurt in the past, and I think it would be best ...." 

"Best to what?" Ray interrupted. "Best to not see each other. Best to call it a one night stand that... that didn't mean anything. Come on Frase. Best to what?" he snapped stepping into Fraser's personal space. 

Fraser felt an uncharacteristic anger rising within him at Ray's harsh words, and he swallowed hard before answering. "I think it would be best if I returned to the Consulate for a while. It would give us both a chance to think about things," he turned walking towards the bedroom to collect his clothes. 

"Fine," Ray barked. "Ya run away." He slumped down on the couch plucking at a loose thread on his bathrobe turning his back on Fraser. Ray suddenly changed his mind and jumped back to his feet. "So that's it. Is it?" he yelled at Fraser's back. "Yer just gonna walk outta here." 

Fraser stopped in his tracks - he clenched his fists into balls desperately trying to quell the rising anger inside as it threatened to overwhelm him. Fraser couldn't remember a time when he had felt so angry with someone, and he didn't want to admit to himself why Ray evoked these disparate feelings inside him. His emotions were confused and mixed up, and he was desperately afraid. Fraser took a step forward, but Ray's voice ringing in his ears stopped him again. 

"So," Ray shouted his hands on his hips. "What's it gonna be? Go or stay?" 

Fraser turned. "Go," he whispered. "It would be best Ray." 

"Best," Ray snorted. "For who?" 

"For both of us," Fraser replied not being able to hide the sadness from his voice. He turned back towards the bedroom. 

"I aint her," Ray goaded. "I won't hurt ya like she did. I aint Victoria Frase." 

At the mention of Victoria's name, Fraser's controlled anger over took him and he whirled on Ray marching across the living room grabbing him by his upper arms shaking him hard. "You don't know that," he shouted. "I thought she wouldn't hurt me, but she did in so many ways. I lost myself and I nearly lost my best friend. I am afraid Ray. I won't hurt you, and I won't let you hurt me." 

Ray tried to pull out of the grip, but Fraser's hands tightened on his arms. "I aint her Ben," he repeated softly. "I'll be..." 

"No," Fraser said loudly shaking Ray again. "No. Don't make promises you can't keep. Don't say anything." 

"Ben," Ray wailed finally wriggling out of the strong grip. He rubbed at his arms as he stared at Fraser, surprised at his outburst. 

"I am sorry Ray," Fraser murmured, his head dropping guiltily. 

"It's OK," Ray said still rubbing at his arms. "So ya gonna stay?" 

"No Ray. I can't stay," Fraser whispered looking up at Ray. "I'll only hurt you if I stay. And I couldn't bear that." 

"Ya won't hurt me Ben," Ray reached out for Fraser's arm. "We'll talk if that's what ya wanna do," he tried to hide the desperation in his voice. 

"No Ray," Fraser pulled away from Ray's grasp. "It's for the best, I promise." 

Anger flared again in Ray's pale eyes. "OK. Fine," he yelled. "Ya go and do whatever you Mountie's do. But if you decide I aint like Victoria, ya know where to find... find me," Ray's voice cracked slightly, but he turned away from Fraser's stare. 

Fraser watched as Ray stormed across the room towards the bedroom banging the door loudly behind him. A moment later, the bathroom door slammed and Fraser heard the sound of the shower coming on. Fraser stared at the closed door, a million differing emotions swirling around his head making him feel dizzy. Anger and fear prevented him from marching into the bathroom and taking Ray into his arms. Instead, Fraser retrieved his clothes; dressing quickly, he left the apartment. 

* * *

Fraser had returned to the Consulate to shower and change his clothes. He had then spent an hour wandering aimlessly around the Consulate tidying everything that seemed out of place to him, and staring distractedly out of the window. He had eventually become angry with his own company and the deafening silence, and had left the building, Diefenbaker at his side. 

Fraser had walked for hours, wandering aimlessly around the city. The hustle and bustle noises of the city surrounded him, bombarding him, as he sought refuge in the crowded streets filled with humanity, energy and life. 

Although circled by loud city noises - the blaring car horns, people shouting and rushing about their business - Fraser had never felt so alone. Alone with his mixed up and confused emotions - feelings of fear, hurt, love and desire all jumbled up together whirling around his head. He tried desperately to shut them out, but they insisted on bombarding his mind, torturing him with "might have beens". 

The heat of the city had driven him to a small park, and he had sat under the shade of the trees watching as Diefenbaker chased imaginary prey. The wolf came back to him regularly nuzzling at his hand to make sure that he was alright, and Fraser was grateful for Diefenbaker's companionship. 

In a wild moment of misery, Fraser had even picked a flower and aimlessly plucked the petals, watching as they floated to the ground chanting in his head the silly rhyme - he loves me, he loves me not. Staring down at the mutilated flower in his hand, Fraser had thrown it away before he had finished afraid that the last petal would signify that Ray didn't love him. Shaking his head, Fraser cursed silently scolding himself for his foolishness. He had instead settled for staring absently into the distance, lost in thoughts of his lonely life and Ray. 

Fraser watched as the sunny blue sky of the afternoon turned to the orange of dusk as the sun set over the city of Chicago. The oranges, yellows and reds of the sunset dissolved leaving an inky blue sky filled with twinkling stars. Fraser smiled to himself - the only yellows, reds and oranges he could see now were the flashing neon lights advertising fast food and pizza - they made him think of Ray, and he sighed, his heart heavy and sad. 

Fraser knew that, deep in his heart, he loved Ray and wanted to be with him, but he couldn't shake the terror that he felt. Fear that he would repeat the mistakes he had made with Victoria. He shook his head dismissing the dark memories of Victoria concentrating his mind on Ray. 

Fraser couldn't help smiling as his mind was filled with thoughts of Ray - their firm friendship, Ray's teasing, his laughter, and most of all his easy acceptance of Fraser and his eccentricities. Ray was so full of energy and life, and for the first time in as long as he could remember, Fraser had felt truly alive - free from his past mistakes, free from the dark shroud that had enveloped him after Victoria. 

Diefenbaker startled him out of his sad reverie with a loud woof. "Yes Diefenbaker. It is late," Fraser replied glancing down at his watch in the dimness - it read eleven o'clock." Diefenbaker woofed again. "No. I don't think we should go back to Ray's apartment. I don't think we would be welcome." The wolf seemed to snort at the words, barking again. Fraser regarded the wolf, his head cocked on one side. "You think so?" his voice hopeful. Diefenbaker barked again, and seemed to grin up at Fraser, his head to one side mimicking Fraser's action. 

Fraser stared back up at the clear night sky considering. Mind made up, he jumped to his feet. "I think you might be right," Fraser said softly. Diefenbaker yipped a happy reply and set off towards the park gates. "But only on this occasion," Fraser shouted after the wolf, knowing that his words wouldn't be heard. Shaking his head in exasperation, Fraser started after the wolf, with a hopeful heart, knowing that Diefenbaker wouldn't let him ever forget his advice. He just prayed that he hadn't ruined his last chance at happiness and love. 

* * *

Fraser quietly let himself into the darkened apartment with the spare key Ray had given him the previous month for emergencies. On his way over to the apartment, Fraser had decided that this was an emergency. Fraser carefully closed the door motioning to Diefenbaker to be quiet. The wolf trotted over to the couch - jumping up, he settled himself for sleep, head resting on his paws. Fraser raised his eyes, sighing in exasperation at the wolf as he tip-toed into the living room. 

The cluttered apartment was silent except for the hum of the air conditioner as it cooled the rooms. Ray was no-where to be seen, and Fraser imagined that he was in bed. His eyes soon became accustomed to the darkness, and he noticed an untidily hand written note pinned to the CD player. 

Ben  
Play this. I'll be everything you need. Love Ray 

Curious Fraser crept towards the CD player placing the headphones over his ears. Crouching down, he leaned forward hitting the play button. Soft country sounds filled his ears, and he listened carefully to the words of the song. 

When darkness falls upon your heart and soul. I'll be the light that shines for you.  
When you forget how beautiful you are  
I'll be there to remind you.  
When you can't find your way,  
I'll find my way to you.  
When troubles come around,  
I will come to you. 

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through. I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be. 

And when you're there with no one there to hold. I'll be the arms that reach for you.  
And when you feel your faith is running low. I'll be there to believe in you. 

When all you find are lies.  
I'll be the truth you need.  
When you need someone to run to.  
You can run to me.  
I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. Be your shelter.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be. 

I'll be the sun.  
When your heart's filled with rain.  
I'll be the one.  
To chase the rain away. 

I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on. Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through. I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you. The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.  
I'll be. I'll be. 

(I'll be, sung by Reba McEntire, written by Diane Warren) 

Fraser sat staring at the CD player as the song finished. He knew that he had made the right decision by coming back - Ray would help him overcome his fears. Ray would love him, be his strength sheltering him from a world that didn't seem to understand him. And he would love and cherish Ray in return. They would face the world together, safe in their love for each other. 

Fraser suddenly felt strong and secure in the knowledge that Ray would be there for him - turning off the CD player, he removed the earphones and rose to his feet. With a pat to Diefenbaker's head, he made his way towards the bedroom where he knew his future waited for him. 

Standing at the door, Fraser peered into the dimness. The light from the street gave the room a soft glow, toning down the angles of the room seeming to concentrate the light onto the bed and its occupant. Ray was lying on his back, his arms and legs sprawled untidily across the bed. In the heat, Ray had kicked the sheets down the bed, and he lay naked. Ray's skin glistened with cooling sweat as the soft light bathed him in a soft golden hue as it flickered across his pale skin, dancing up and down casting shadows, and muting the sharp angles of his lithe body. Ray's face was relaxed in sleep, but his blonde hair was as wild as ever. 

From his vantage point, Fraser ran his eyes admiringly up and down Ray's lean body - he was beautiful. Although slighter in build than himself, he could still see the firm strong muscles visible in Ray's arms and legs. He trailed his eyes up and down Ray's body as he took in the outline of Ray's rib cage, his nipples, his flat stomach, narrow hips, firm thighs and his penis nestled in coarse blonde hair between Ray's strong long legs. 

Fraser cocked his head on one side - by day, Ray was all light and energy, his body in constant motion as he bounced along life's road - his energy and light touched the people he met leaving a lasting impression on them. Sleep had seemed to steal away most of the energy, but Fraser could see the strong muscles twitching slightly in his legs and arms as Ray moved in his sleep. Murmuring softly, Ray turned onto his side, his arms seeming to reach for something...... or someone. 

Suddenly needing to hold Ray in his arms, Fraser silently stepped into the room shedding his clothes untidily onto the floor as he moved towards the bed. Fraser carefully slipped onto the bed rolling towards Ray. 

The dipping of the mattress awakened Ray, and he opened his pale eyes sleepily, focusing on Fraser. "Hi," he said simply reaching out and touching Fraser's lips. "You came back?" 

Fraser closed his eyes at the touch. "Hello," he whispered back. "And yes I came back," he opened his eyes, his expression earnest. "And I want to stay.... if you'll have me." 

"Oh yeah," Ray smiled softly. "I'll have ya." 

"I'm sorry Ray," Fraser said softly lightly touching Ray's face stroking his fingers gently over the skin. "But.... but I was afraid. Afraid ... afraid that I would hurt you. And ... and that you would hurt me like she did." He buried his head into Ray's shoulder. "I am so sorry. I was wrong. You are nothing like Victoria." 

"Hey," Ray whispered nudging Fraser's head upwards so he was looking directly at him. "It's OK. I'm here," he leaned forward kissing Fraser's nose. "I'll look after you. And you can look after me," he smiled at Fraser, his blue eyes sparkling with love and affection. "Deal?" Ray offered Fraser his hand to seal the deal. 

Fraser smiled back taking Ray's hand firmly. "Deal." 

"Way to go," Ray grinned leaning forward kissing Fraser's fingers one by one. "So. Did ya play the song?" 

"Yes Ray. Thank you kindly," Fraser said blushing slightly. "And.... and I feel the same, " he stammered still nervous of his feelings. 

"Greatness," Ray beamed. "So we on the same page?" 

Despite the humidity, Fraser pulled Ray close to his body. "Oh yes Ray. Forever. If you'll have me." 

"Oh yeah," Ray breathed leaning forwards gently kissing Fraser's lips. He pulled back. "So. Do ya wanna talk?" he grinned mischievously. "Or fool about a bit?" 

"What do you think?" Fraser returned the grin. 

"OK then," Ray raised himself onto an elbow looking down at Fraser. "Whaddya wanna talk about?" he teased. 

"Ray," Fraser scolded pushing Ray onto his back straddling him. Ray giggled up at Fraser. They smiled at one another, their desire for the other mirrored in their eyes. "I love you, and I want to fool about, as you put it," Fraser thrust his wakening cock against Ray's hip. "What do you want me to do to you?" 

"Suck me," Ray moaned thrusting his erection upwards, his eyes closed in pleasure. 

"Your wish is my command," Fraser said as he claimed Ray's lips in a passionate kiss. Fraser ran his tongue along Ray's lips requesting entry. They both moaned as Fraser slipped his tongue into Ray's mouth, exploring and licking. They rocked their hips gently against one another as they explored the other's body with their tongues and hands. 

Fraser grinned at the whimper of protest that Ray made as he released his mouth. He swiped his tongue along Ray's jaw line, tracing a trail up Ray's neck towards his ear. Ray stretched his neck, turning his head slightly to one side as he encouraged Fraser to lick at his dampened skin. 

Fraser lapped at the sweat droplets gathered on the pale skin revelling in the taste of salt and Ray. Reaching Ray's ear, Fraser whirled his tongue around the outside making Ray squirm under him. He then started to trail his tongue back down Ray's neck towards his shoulder, lapping and licking at the glistening sweat. Ray arched his back off the bed as Fraser bit down and sucked on the bony shoulder marking Ray as his. Fraser licked soothingly at the reddening skin. 

Ray shifted slightly pulling Fraser back towards his lips. The kiss was long, hard and passionate as they thrust at each other, their twin erections begging for release. The sounds of their gentle love making echoed around the room as they whispered each other's name in love and desire. 

Fraser drew back from the kiss smiling down at Ray. With a wicked grin, Fraser ducked his head down and started to slowly and sensually trace a path down Ray's body, his tongue flicking at the pale skin. Ray arched his back off the bed as Fraser swept his tongue over one erect nipple. He sucked and licked as Ray gripped the sheets moaning at the onslaught. Finished with one nipple, Fraser moved to the other caressing it with the tip of his tongue. Ray chanted his name over and over as he ran his hands down Fraser's back stroking his hand in small circles across the sweat soaked skin. Fraser continued to explore Ray's body, his tongue neglecting no part of Ray's skin, lapping at the moistness as he traced a path down the lean body. 

"God I love you," Ray breathed pulling Fraser up towards his lips again, desperate to taste the uniqueness of his lover. Capturing Fraser's lips, Ray thrust his tongue in and out of Fraser's mouth. 

"I love you," Fraser sighed into Ray's mouth as he deepened the kiss. As they kissed their hands continued to caress, stroke and touch one another as they felt the electricity of their love making surge through their bodies. Drawing back from the kiss, they smiled at each other. Fraser encouraged Ray into a sitting position placing pillows behind his back. Grinning seductively, Fraser pushed Ray's legs apart settling himself between them. 

Ray gasped, throwing his head backwards in ecstasy, as Fraser leant forward taking his cock into his warm mouth. Ray ran his hands through Fraser's hair, down his neck and over his shoulder blades massaging the strong muscles as Fraser moved his mouth up and down the hard length, swiping his tongue at the already leaking head, licking at the pre-cum. Ray couldn't help thrusting his hips upwards his cock filling Fraser's mouth as Fraser sucked on him hungrily. 

Ray whimpered as Fraser released his cock. Fraser smiled up at Ray waggling his eye brows seductively. Pushing Ray's legs slightly wider, he ducked his head down and licked at Ray's balls, taking each one into his mouth, sucking gently. Ray groaned laying his head back against the pillows, his eyes closed in rapture, as he continued to caress Fraser's shoulders and upper back. 

Fraser licked his way up the underside of Ray's penis delighting in the taste of his lover. He took Ray's penis into his mouth again sucking hard up and down the length, at the same time fondling Ray's balls rubbing them between his fingers. He pressed a knuckle into the soft skin behind massaging gently in small circles. Ray arched his back against the pillows holding onto Fraser's shoulders as he thrust his hips forwards coming hard, spurting his semen into Fraser's waiting mouth. Fraser swallowed on each jerk of Ray's cock as he rubbed gently at the soft balls. With a final thrust, Ray slumped back into the pillows exhausted, his pale skin flushed with his climax. 

He watched through half closed eyes, gathering his strength, as Fraser licked him clean. With a final lick at Ray's softening penis, Fraser made his way back up the bed taking Ray into his arms. 

Before Fraser had time to react, Ray attacked him pushing him onto his back. Ray claimed Fraser's lips sucking hard on the bottom lip as his slender hands moved up and down Fraser's body stroking and caressing. Fraser was moaning and writhing in ecstasy under the lean body, all coherent thought and words deserting him as he gave way to the delicious onslaught. 

Crawling to the bottom of the bed, Ray pushed Fraser's legs apart descending upon his hardness licking and swirling his tongue around the thickness. Fraser cried out as Ray trailed his tongue along the slit licking at the pre-cum leaking from the top. Fraser was helpless, moaning Ray's name over and over again. Ray used his teeth carefully as he ran his mouth up and down the hard length. Fraser yelped in delight coming hard and long, releasing himself into Ray's mouth with a loud cry. Fraser's spasms gradually began to abate, and Ray released the softening penis caressing the Mountie's thighs as Fraser struggled to control his breathing. 

Ray made his way up the bed flopping down by Fraser's side. They lay side by side their sweat soaked bodies touching slightly, their eyes closed silently luxuriating in the afterglow of their love making. 

Fraser shifted slightly pushing at Ray until he turned onto his side, facing away from him. Ray started to protest, but quietened as soon as he felt Fraser curl his body around him in a spoon's position. Fraser reached for, and found, Ray's hand entwining their fingers together. 

Ray sighed in contentment and began to softly sing. Fraser craned his neck listening carefully - Ray was singing the song he had left on the CD player for him. Fraser smiled into the dimness softly kissing the back of Ray's neck as he tightened his hold of Ray's hand. Fraser started to sing softly joining Ray in song. Their lives, voices, bodies and souls joined forever in love. 

**THE END**

Views to: 

* * *

End


End file.
